Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging lens assembly and an image capturing apparatus, and more particularly, to an imaging lens assembly and an image capturing apparatus applicable to electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
As photographing modules are commonly used in a wide variety of applications, incorporating photographing modules in even more products, such as various smart electronic products, vehicle equipment, identification systems, entertainment devices, sports equipment and smart home systems, is a growing trend for technology-driven industries. To offer enhanced user experience, many manufacturers in the market are now producing mainstream smart devices equipped with one or even multiple photographing modules. To cope with such needs, various lens systems with different characteristics have been developed for the market.
In addition, due to modern consumer demands in smaller, thinner and lighter electronic products, conventional photographing lenses have become unsatisfactory for some consumers as those lenses cannot fulfill the needs for both compactness and the high-end image quality at the same time. Compact lenses offering large apertures or telephoto features are particularly rare. Therefore, it is clear that current telephoto lenses, which often come with excessively long total track lengths, larger body sizes and smaller apertures, cannot satisfy future market needs.